Because I can Only be With You
by Lee Shin Kyung
Summary: I'll determine, A new time for us soon, I'll only always be here, I'll stay with you, Because I can only be with you. Kyumin Fic. RnR please


Desc: Milik diri mereka sendiri. :D

Warning: EYD yang tidak pas, typo(s), bikin sakit mata dan yang terpenting DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

0o0

"Marry christmas!"

Aku tersenyum melihat para hyundeulku sedang merayakan pesta natal setelah schedule yang sangat padat.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku yang lelah di atas sofa. Kulihat Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung yang paling bersemangat dengan yang lainnya, yah... walau sebenarnya semuanyapun begitu bersemangat seolah melupakan tubuh mereka yang lelah.

Pernah aku berpikir pilihanku untuk masuk ke Super Junior adalah pilihan yang amat teramat salah, namun semua pikiran itu langsung tertepis saat melihat senyuman ajaib Sungmin hyung. Ya, hanya dengan senyuman Sungmin hyung aku bisa melupakan pikiran itu.

Konyol, huh? Terserah kalian mau menyebutku berlebihan atau semacamnya emang itulah kenyataannya bahwa senyuman Sungmin hyung membuatku membuang pikiranku untuk berhenti dari Super Junior.

Aku perhatikan Sungmin hyung, hyung kesayanganku yang tengah ikut tertawa melihat tingkah konyol duo HaeHyuk.

Deg.. Deg..

Aku memegangi dada kiriku yang berdetak dengan keras. Aish, jantung sialan. Kupejamkan mataku menstabilkan detak jantungku yang cepat ini.

Huft... aku mengatur nafasku dengan perlahan. Sial, padahal aku sudah sering melihat senyuman Sungmin hyung, tapi kenapa detak jantungku masih berdetak dengan kencang.

"Kyu, gwenchana?" Aku membuka mataku saat seseorang menyentuh pipiku lembut. Kulihat Sungmin hyung melihatku dengan tatapan penuh khawatir.

Aku hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Sungmin hyung, ku pegang tangannya yang masih berada di pipiku sambil memejamkan mataku merasakan kehangatan di tangan lembut Sungmin hyung.

"Kyu, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan nada khawatir. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku masih tetap memejamkan mataku. Bisa ku rasakan bahwa Sungmin hyung tengah cemberut melihat tingkahku.

"Ya, Kyu! Aish, kau – " sebelum Sungmin hyung melanjutkan perkataannya aku membungkam bibir shape M nya dengan bibirku. Lembut seperti biasa dan aku tidak pernah bosan merasakan bibir lembut ini. Aku terus mencium bibirnya tanpa adanya nafsu, hanya ada kelembutan dan kehangatan di sana.

Lama aku mencium bibirnya akhirnya aku menjauhkan bibirku dan bibirnya. Kulihat Sungmin hyung tengah memalingkan wajahnya yang tengah blushing sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Aish, manis sekali kau, bunny Ming. Sial, jantung ini malah berdetak dengan kencang lagi. Ya, jantung sialan! Berhenti berdetak, eh... kalau berhenti berdetak aku bakal mati dong.

Ku pegang pipi kiri Sungmin hyung dan memalingkannya ke arahku. Aish, Ming, jangan pasang muka aegyo-mu padaku atau aku akan 'memakan'mu sekarang juga.

"Ming, tatap aku." Dengan perlahan Sungmin menatapku dalam, aku tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahku ke telinganya. "I love you." Bisikku pelan.

Blush!

Aku menyeringai melihat wajah Sungmin hyung yang memerah padam. Ku cium pipi tembemnya yang baru ku sadari pipi ini semakin hari semakin bertambah gembil. Bila Sungmin hyung mendengar ini mungkin aku sudah babak belur di hajar Sungmin hyung.

"Ehem!" sebuah deheman menyadarkan kami berdua. Kulihat kesamping dan hyungdeulku tengah menatapku intens.

"Aish, kalian berdua, bisakah kalian tidak bermesraan di depan umum?" tanya Eunhyuk hyung dengan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Aku menyeringai mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk hyung, "Bilang saja kau iri, hyung, karena ikanmu itu tidak romantis seperti aku." Ucapku narsis.

Pletak! Pletak! Pletak!

Tiga jitakan mendarat dengan mulusnya di kepalaku, pertama dari Sungmin hyung dan sisanya dari pasangan monyet-ikan ini.

"Dasar evil magnae." Ucap Siwon hyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seolah bijak sana. Huh, dasar pastor gadungan, aku berani taruhan kalau dia juga sudah melakukan 'hal yang diinginkan' dengan Kibum hyung.

Aku mendengus kesal dan menyilangkan tanganku di depan dadaku pertanda kesal. Aku kan hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasihku, apa salah? Gak kan reader? Kenapa mereka itu pada sensi sih kalau bermesraan sedikit dengan Sungmin hyung.

Cup

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku memandang Sungmin hyung yang memalingkan wajahnya dan ikut berbaur dengan para hyungdeul yang melanjutkan pesta yang sempat terhenti tadi –karena melihat adegan mesraku dengan Sungmin hyung tentunya -.

Aku menyentuh pipi kananku yang. Aku yakin tadi Sungmin hyung mencium pipi kananku. Aku tersenyum lalu berdiri menghampiri Sungmin hyung yang tengah mengkelitiki Eunhyuk hyung.

Kupeluk dia dari belakang, mencari kehangatan di tubuh mungilnya.

_**Your smile and warmth**_

_**Are pulling my heart back from the drakness**_

_**It's singking into**_

_**No matter how many years go by**_

_**We'll always be together**_

_**I'll determine**_

_**A new time for us soon**_

_**I'll only always be here **_

_**I'll stay with you**_

_**Because I can only be with you**_

__Sorry kalau jelek. :)

Riview ya:D


End file.
